


Reality

by Starofwinter



Series: Journals of the GAR [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Protectiveness, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: They say our Jedi don’t care about us.  They say they’re selfish and cold, and a thousand other things.





	Reality

They say our Jedi don’t care about us.  They say they’re selfish and cold, and a thousand other things.  They see them on the holonet, in the middle of battles, where a moment’s pause can mean the difference between life and death.  They don’t realize that they only see what they’re shown, what makes for good ratings and good views.  What makes us look all heroic for morale. 

They don’t see us after, filthy and covered in dirt and blood, grieving.  They don’t see Kenobi sitting for hours with men who lost the ones that meant the most to them, not saying a word, just holding their hands or with an arm wrapped around their shoulders, not caring a bit that he’s getting covered in the same blood and dirt as the rest of us.  They don’t see Windu risking his life and running into a hail of blaster fire to haul wounded into transports.  They don’t see Skywalker giving up his rations because there’s not enough to go around till the next supply drop.  They don’t see Ti facing off against a Kaminoan, a little cadet behind her while she spits their own words back in their faces to defend his right to live.  They don’t see Tiin almost getting shot out of the sky to guard his pilots’ sixes.  They don’t see Mundi up to his elbows in blood, eyes shut tight while he tries to stitch somebody back together with the Force and his own energy.  They don’t see Billaba reciting the names of those who marched away, late at night with tears on her cheeks and in her voice, because she’s the only one left to remember them, and she won’t let them die that final death.

They see what makes good holos, but not what’s really happening.   They don’t see what we see, what makes us proud to fight alongside our generals.  Sure, there’s some bad meiloruuns, but there always are.  Our Jedi care, even if no one but us gets to see it.


End file.
